Ascend
by Azrael's Addiction
Summary: Remus. Sirius. An elevator in Paris. Oh la la. We're pushing the T rating, just a little.


* * *

**Ascend**

**

* * *

**

"Sirius, I don't see the point in this."

"Moony, you're going to love it. Trust me."

Remus' hand was held in Sirius' death grip as he led him towards an undefined destination. The Marauders had been touring muggle Europe with Lily and so far it had been an enormous success. They'd already hit Italy, Germany, and Switzerland (Italy for the Lily, Germany for James, and Sirius had randomly selected Switzerland) and had moved on to Remus' destination of choice: France. Yesterday, Lily and Remus had visited France's wealth of art galleries and museums while James and Sirius had amused themselves elsewhere...somehow. Remus found that it was best to just let matters like these rest. It usually involved superfluous humiliation for him.

Apparently, Sirius had come across a revelation of the utmost importance and amusement. James had found it equally impressive, but would tell neither Remus nor Lily what it was.

"It's a surprise," Sirius had whispered in Remus' ear in a way that sent shivers down Remus' spine.

After winding through endless streets of the Défense business district, Sirius stopped proudly in front of a building directly adjacent to what appeared to be a giant, glass hyper-cube. Remus looked up at it sceptically.

"La Grand Arche, Padfoot?" A small smile played across Remus' mouth. He kept himself from slapping his forehead in disbelief. "You wanted to show me Mitterrand's greatest work? I didn't realize you were so invested in architecture. You know we could have brought Lily along for this, she would've enjoyed it."

Sirius rolled his eyes and pointed towards the building in front of them. "No, I brought you to _this_."

If possible, Remus' right eyebrow raised even higher. "Sirius. That's an office building." He said stoically. "We are in La Défense. It's to be expected." His lover was crazy; Remus was comfortable with that and it made for some interesting nights in bed, but sometimes Sirius' level of insanity was simply inconvinient.

However, Sirius grinned and led Remus through the doors, through the lobby, and gesticulated grandly to a pair of...

Elevator doors.

This time Remus did not hesitate to bring a palm up to his forehead in frustration. "Elevators, Sirius? Really?"

"Remus!" Sirius said excitedly, pulling Remus towards the doors and jamming a thumb against the button, "It's ingenious! What muggles can invent is astounding! A closet that can make the room change! All at the press of a button!" The doors slid open and Sirius lept inside, pulling Remus with him. "Think of the possibilities, Moony! More importantly, think of the possibilities for mischief..."

Remus groaned, unable to explain to Sirius the function of an elevator. Sirius pressed the top button of the elevator and it began to ascend. Sirius squealed in unmanly delight and bobbed on the balls of his feet. He occasionally glanced to Remus to see if he was just as thrillled as he was. And Remus, unable to deny him anything, couldn't help but laugh at his lover's enthusiasm.

Enthusiasm that came to dead halt when the elevator did. The doors didn't open and Sirius' brow furrowed. "This didn't happen last time..."

"Of for the love of Merlin," Remus sighed, "The blasted thing got stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Between floors. The elevator got stuck between floors."

Sirius paused, deep in thought, "So we're stuck in here?"

Remus nodded and leaned up against the wall. "Yes, it looks that way."

"For how long?"

"Until someone figures out it's broken."

"Oh," Sirius paused again, contemplating deeply. "So we're alone." He took a step towards Remus.

Remus closed his eyes in frustration and nodded. "Yes."

"All alone." Another step.

"Yes, Padfoot. All alone. What's your point?"

"Very private." Sirius' toes lined up with Remus'.

"Mhmmm."

"Very small."

Remus opened his eyes, "What are you getting at, Padfoo--"

Sirius' tongue ran a long line from Remus' collarbone to his earlobe, a part of Remus' anatomy that Sirius pulled into his mouth and nipped on. Remus gasped in shock, and pulled his hands back involuntarily. Sirius took advantage of Remus' surprise and pinned Remus' wrists against the elevator wall. "Mmm, Remus," he hissed around Remus' earlobe. He flicked a tongue out against the shell of Remus' ear. "We're stuck in here."

Remus swallowed, "So it would seem."

Sirius ran his thumb down Remus' wrist in a way he _knew_ drove him round the twist. "Whatever shall we do to pass the time."

Before Remus could answer, Sirius bit down on the thick chord of muscle along Remus' neck. He hissed in pleasure-pain and balled his manacled hands into a fist. Sirius laughed, low and deep, sending soft vibrations up Remus' neck and down his spine.

"Sirius," he said slowly. The thing about Remus that drove Sirius absolutely loony was that he could always keep his voice measured and secure, even in comprimising situations. Sirius didn't know if this was wholly attractive or incredibly annoying, but either way Sirius was determined to force Remus into stuttering one of these days. "Could you please let go of my wrists?"

Sirius hummed and pressed a kiss against Remus' collarbone, causing Remus to buck forward. Sirius pressed his body against Remus', feeling Remus through his trousers. "Why?"

"Because I want to do unspeakable things to you."

"Sounds logical," Sirius mumbled against Remus' skin, "On one condition."

"What is that?" Remus squirmed; the support bar was digging into his back.

"Shut up."

Sirius pressed an open mouthed kiss against Remus' mouth, which Remus gladly reciprocated. His wrists released, Remus lunged forward and pinned Sirius against the closed elevator doors with his body. He ghosted a hand down Sirius' clothed torso then delved into his trousers to pull the shirt out. He slid his hand up Sirius' skin and laughed into the skin. There were goosebumps.

His hand drifted lower, lower, then in Sirius' pants. "Excited are we, Pads?"

Sirius bit Remus' lower lip. Hard. "I said no talking."

Remus laughed and bit right back. "No biting, Padfoot."

Conversation seemed unnessecary at that point because Remus was pressing against Sirius in an _oh so erotic_ way, and his tongue was doing terribly wonderful things to Sirius' neck and pretty soon Sirius was unable to stifle a moan.

Remus grinned and worked a small piece of flesh in between his teeth, sucking on it before pulling away. His hands disappeared from Sirius's chest, taking nimble fingers with them. Sirius whimpered at the loss until it reappeared...elsewhere.

Another thing about Remus: he was unabashed when it came to certain parts of Sirius' anatomy.

Remus bit Sirius' collarbone and kissed his way back up to his mouth, all the while dancing fingers along Sirius. Sirius panted and gasped and tried his best to keep quiet, but he isn't like Remus and he can't keep control of his tongue in situations like these, so he moans out Remus' name as loudly as he can.

But stops immediately when a fierce banging sounded from below them and the elevator began to glide downwards. Remus leaped away and Sirius begrudgingly zips up his trousers and tucks in his shirt, barely assembling himself in time before the doors open and a maintenence man looks in.

"Je savais que j'ai entendu quelque chose..." The man said in rapid French, Sirius looks to Remus for help; he never learned French out of rebellion, "Vous deux avez de la chance je vous ai entendus. Vous auriez été coincés toute la nuit, autrement."

Remus smiles politely, "Come on out, Padfoot."

But before he can take a step, Sirius the top button again and the doors close. Remus raises and eyebrow and Sirius growls playfully in response.

"Round two, Moony. Ascend with me."

* * *

_Author's notes: God, I love elevators. Beat the shit out of escalators, that's for sure._


End file.
